


Day Off

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Breakfast in Bed, Day Off, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: “Do wehaveto go in today?”"I suppose we could get away with staying home,” Harry says, voice gravelly with sleep, “I have a few emails to send but Merlin is always trying to get me to take a day off.”: :Eggsy talks Harry into having a quiet day to themselves.





	Day Off

_**7:15** _

Eggsy groans into wakefulness and slaps at the bedside table in the direction he hopes the alarm is. He quickly finds the offending phone and taps the screen to get rid of the noise before pulling his arm back under the duvet where its warm. 

“Don’ wanna get up,” he grumbles into the pillow. 

He feels the arm around his waist tighten, so Eggsy rolls under it and snuggles in against Harry’s chest, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s collarbone.

“Do we  _have_ to go in today?” 

"I suppose we could get away with staying home,” Harry says, voice gravelly with sleep, “I have a few emails to send but Merlin is always trying to get me to take a day off.” 

“Woo-hoo,” Eggsy deadpans, wriggling sleepily before settling back into Harry’s arms.

Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead, “I always let you talk me into things.” 

“Didn’t take much convincin’ though, did you?” Eggsy grins and drags his nails over Harry’s hip.

He smiles to himself when he feels Harry gently rub his chin on the top of Eggsy’s head.

* * *

 

_**8:52** _

The second time Eggsy wakes up, he’s alone. 

Harry’s side of the bed is still warm so he mustn't have been gone long, Eggsy thinks as he sprawls across the mattress with a sigh. He stretches and feels his knees and back pop and is just starting to doze again when he hears footsteps down the hall. Harry reappears around the bedroom door wearing only the boxers he’d started wearing as pyjamas. Eggsy pouts and holds his arms open. 

“Merlin says we aren’t needed today,” Harry smiles, climbing back under the duvet and lying on his back so Eggsy can sprawl on top of him. 

“Good because I’m not getting out of this bed,” Eggsy grins as he rolls his hips against Harry’s thigh, “bed day?” 

“By bed day I assume you also mean naked day?” Harry’s hands wander down Eggsy’s torso, coming to rest at the small of his back.

“Yep,” Eggsy pops the p and reaches up to curl his fingers into Harry’s messy bed hair and pull his head down so they’re nose to nose, “I’m not lettin’ you outta here unless its for food.”

“And if one of us needs the loo?”

“I’m sure there’s a bottle in here somewhere.”

Harry gives Eggsy’s arse a playful swat, “brat.”

* * *

 

_**10:07** _

They’ve just collapsed against the pillows and barely caught their breath when they hear whining and scratching at the bedroom door. 

“Would you care to go let JB into the garden?” Harry says.

Eggsy groans from where his face is pressed between the pillow and Harry’s shoulder, “would  _you_ care to?”

“He’s your dog.”

“Wouldn’t think that from who spoils him the most.”

“He isn’t the only one in this house who’s spoiled,” Harry sighs, rolling away and sitting up. 

Eggsy moves to lie on his back and lets his legs fall open, “cheers babe.” 

He laughs when Harry’s eyes take on an interested twinkle.

* * *

 

**_10:45_ **

Harry returns to the bedroom followed by the quiet sound of clicking claws and is met by Eggsy’s quiet snoring. 

He places the two mugs on the bedside table, his own milky tea on the right and Eggsy’s coffee on the left. JB looks between Harry and the bed for a moment before sneezing and deciding jumping up is too much of an effort for his short legs. He pads over to the little bed they keep in the corner of the room near the radiator and curls up with a happy doggy sigh. 

That’s when Harry notices that in pulling the duvet over himself, Eggsy has left one foot poking out of the bottom. Harry gently trails a finger across the arch of Eggsy’s foot, making him jerk and snatch his leg back under the duvet. 

“Fuck off,” he grumbles.

“You weren’t saying that half an hour ago,” Harry smiles and leans over to kiss Eggsy’s ear, the only bit of skin actually visible now. 

Eggsy peeks up at him with a furrowed brow, trying to hide his face in the pillow but the laughter in his eyes gives him away.

“Oh, fuck off and get in,” Eggsy smiles, wiggling to make room. 

Harry does and settles against the headboard with his tea, “I brought you coffee, should be cool enough to drink now.” 

“Can’t be bothered to sit up. Feed me?” 

Harry snorts, “fuck off.”

* * *

 

_**13:32** _

“Are you  _still_ playing that game?” Harry asks, returning to the bedroom with a fresh pot of tea and a plate of warmed scones to find Eggsy on his phone, laid on his stomach with the duvet kicked to the bottom of the bed. 

Eggsy makes a non-committal grunting noise as Harry carefully places the tray on the bedside table and goes to hang his dressing gown on the back of the door. He returns to the bed and lies next to Eggsy, making sure not to jostle the mattress too much. 

Leaning over, Harry kisses the back of Eggsy’s neck. He slowly makes his way to Eggsy’s shoulder and upper arm, taking his time kissing each freckle and mole and smiles against the soft skin when he hears Eggsy chuckle. 

“And you call me needy.” 

“What do you expect when you have one of my favourite parts of you on such blatant display like this,” Harry says, resting a hand on Eggsy’s arse cheek and giving it a squeeze.

Eggsy arches his back and gives his hips a little wiggle before locking his phone and shoving it under his pillow, “so, what’re you gonna do about it?”

“Considering we’ve been at this several times already today, I’m not certain I have another one in me just yet, but I’m sure I can think of a few things better than your phone to keep you occupied for the time being.”

Eggsy’s laugh turns into a groan as Harry crawls further down the bed to kiss where Eggsy’s arse meets the top of his thigh.

* * *

 

**_15:46_ **

Eggsy nudges Harry’s calf with his big toe, “gonna go let JB out in the garden for a bit. He’s been proper good today so he deserves a bit of a run.”

“The day that pug wants to run is the day I don’t have grey hair.”

“Oi, don’t be mean, he’s doing his best,” Eggsy says, shuffling to the edge of the bed and pulling on a t-shirt from the floor. It absolutely swims on him, making Harry raise an eyebrow. When he stands the shirt falls to his mid-thighs, confirming its Harry’s.

“I hope you won’t be walking down the street in that.”

Eggsy shrugs and pulls on a pair of boxers from the laundry pile, also not his own, Harry notes. 

“Nah, haven’t showered and I’m too gross to take him for a proper walk. I don’t think he’ll be that bothered.”

Harry hums and points at Eggsy’s throat, “and deprive our neighbours of seeing that beautiful hickey you seem to have acquired?”

Eggsy slaps a hand over where Harry’s pointing to, “you didn’t?” Harry raises an eyebrow. “How old are you again, Harry? I thought you’d just left them on my legs. You better have kept it below the collar, I have a mission in two days.”

With a pleased chuckle, Harry picks up his laptop and opens his email, “I know when your next mission is, darling. Don’t worry about it, I know what I’m doing.”

Eggsy tuts, “just you wait ‘til I get back in that bed, babes.”

* * *

 

_**17:06** _

“What d’you want for dinner, babe?” 

“Whatever doesn’t require leaving this bed for long.” 

Eggsy sighs and leans over Harry to grab the tablet from the bedside table and settles it on his raised knees. 

“Pizza?” 

“Only if you answer the door, I fetched breakfast and lunch.” 

“Well, I fed JB.”

Harry gives him a withering look, “you gave him his chew stick.” 

Eggsy rolls his eyes and taps the app for their local pizza place, “what do you want then?” 

“Just my usual.” 

They’re quiet for a moment as Eggsy taps on the tablet and sets up to have their dinner delivered. Once ordered, he throws the tablet to the end of the bed and rolls to sit on Harry’s thighs. Harry’s hands automatically come up to rest on Eggsy’s hips. 

“Should be thirty minutes.”

“Whatever could be do to pass the time?” Harry says as he moves his thumbs in gentle circles.

“I’ve got a few ideas.” 

Harry chuckles, “you’re insatiable.”

Eggsy leans down to peck Harry’s lips, “only for you.”

* * *

 

_**17:43** _

The sound of the doorbell interrupts their kissing. 

Harry pats Eggsy’s bum, “off you go then.”

With a roll of his eyes, Eggsy gives Harry one last kiss before hopping out of bed and grabbing the closest dressing gown. Harry raises an eyebrow when he notices that its his that Eggsy is draping around his shoulders. As much as he complains about Eggsy wearing his clothes, Harry does get a kick out of seeing Eggsy in the tight-across-the-shoulders but halfway-to-his-thighs tops.

“My wallet is on the sideboard,” Harry says, sitting up against the pillows, “there should be enough cash in there to cover it.”

“Ooh, I do like it when you wine and dine me, babes,” Eggsy says, tying the belt as he shimmies towards the door. 

“Nothing but the best for my heart.”

Eggsy sticks his tongue out and quickly jogs down the stairs to accept their food. He pays and thanks the delivery driver before popping into the kitchen for plates and drinks. 

Harry pulls his eyebrows together when Eggsy re-enters their bedroom with his arms full. 

“Is that a tub of ice cream?”

“Fuck yeah, it is.” He dumps everything on the free space at the bottom of the bed and gives JB a warning look when he perks up at the smell of pizza, “better eat quick if you don’t wanna drink it.”

* * *

 

_**19:01** _

“Fuuuck,” Eggsy sighs, rubbing his full belly, “that was more than I was expecting.” 

“And yet you still ate it all,” Harry smiles, popping a spoonful of slightly melted ice cream into his mouth, “I did warn you if you ate too quickly you’d upset your stomach.”

“It ain’t upset, ‘m just full. ‘sides I’m a growing lad and I burned a lot of calories today, I need plenty food.” 

Harry scoffs and holds the tub out to Eggsy to dip his spoon into, “your mother told me you've barely grown since you were fourteen.”

“As long as she didn’t get out the baby albums.” Harry smiles knowingly. “Shit.”

“If it makes you feel any better I’m sure I have some photos of myself lying around somewhere. Merlin may be in a few of them too.” 

Eggsy’s eyes widen hopefully, “yeah?” 

“I’ll look for them tomorrow. If you’re expecting Merlin to have hair, don’t get your hopes up, he’s been bald since he was a teenager.” Harry takes a final mouthful of ice cream, “do you have room to finish this or shall I put it in the freezer?”

Eggsy holds his hand out, “I’ll manage, give it.”

“How you don’t put on weight I’ll never know.”

“Fast metabolism,” Eggsy grins between spoons of ice cream, “and runnin’ about after a six year old helps.”

Harry raises an eyebrow as he lifts his Guinness for a sip.

“Oi, anyway, I thought gentlemen didn’t drink straight from the can?” 

“I’m a gentleman in his own home, I can do as I please.” 

Eggsy rolls his eyes fondly.

* * *

 

_**22:12** _

The only light in the room comes from the flickering of the tv where a butterfly documentary is playing. JB is snoring on a blanket at the end of the bed after finally being helped up by one of his humans and Eggsy is only half paying attention to the tv, preferring to lean heavily against Harry’s side and play with their tangled fingers on the duvet.

Their skin is warm and still pink from their bath, Eggsy sat against Harry’s chest in their large claw-foot bathtub. Eggsy can still smell the lavender body wash Harry likes when he tilts his head up to nuzzle Harry’s jaw.

“Thanks for today, Haz.”

Harry looks away from the tv to press a kiss to Eggsy’s temple.

Eggsy continues, “I know we didn’t do much but it was nice just having a day to ourselves.”

“I’m just sorry we can’t do this more often, my love.” 

“Yeah, duty calls and all that,” Eggsy smiles. He lifts his head and nudges at Harry’s face for a proper kiss, “back to saving the world tomorrow, yeah?”

“And what a brilliant job we’ve done of it so far.” 

Eggsy goes to chuckle but gets interrupted by a yawn.

“I don’t know how you’re tired after all the naps you’ve had today.”

“Shut up.” Eggsy tries to go for anger but looks more like a disgruntled JB in Harry’s eyes. “Finish watching your thing, I’m just gonna rest my eyes a bit.”

“Alright. Go to sleep, darling.”

“Mm. Night, babes.” 

“Goodnight, Eggsy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
